M1911
"The M1911 has stood the test of time for over 100 years. It's design is simple: a single-stack, .45 ACP pistol with unique dual-colored iron sights. Very simple, very reliable and very deadly." -VictorReznov345 on the M1911 The M1911 was the standard pistol for the U.S army from 1911 up until 1986, where it was replaced by the Beretta M9. It has been added in the game's official release on 12/8/2016 (December 8th, 2016) History The M1911/M1911A1 is a single action semi-automatic pistol invented by the famous firearm designer John Moses Browning. One should note that even before the WW2, the U.S military's M1911 was not manufactured exclusively by Colt, but it was also manufactured by Remington Rand, the government's Springfield Armory, Ithaca Gun Company, Union Switch & Signal, etc. The name of Colt 1911 is rather a copyright obligation at that time. The M1911 is a simple and reliable weapon, and fires the powerful .45 ACP cartridge (11.43x23mm). It replaced all of the other handguns in every U.S military brand as the standard service handgun, the other handguns were mostly the revolvers. It was used up to the Vietnam War then was replaced in its turn by the Beretta 92FS, designated the M9. Nevertheless, it was not entirely replaced and it's still in the U.S irregular or special service up to the present day. The most recent version of the M1911 in the irregular U.S service is the M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarter Battle Pistol). Due to the base characteristics: simple, reliable weapon and fires the powerful .45 ACP, the M1911 is extremely popular with civilians and armed forces around the world. Many manufacturers make their own M1911 with many modifications, such as barrel modifications, cartridge modifications, etc. In-game The M1911 is a Single-Stack semi-auto pistol chambered in .45 ACP unlocked at rank 8. The model in game is the M1911A1 due the safety cleavers, lack of diamond reliefs surrounding the nails on the pistol grip, and the shorter trigger. By default, this pistol has 2 frame colors, a nickel slide and a black receiver, with a red pistol grip. The M1911 is added in game due to its nostalgic and famous for its long life service and trustworthy in combat. It has a high damage, but nowhere to be impressive. With the maximum damage, the M1911 can kill a undamaged enemy with only 2 shots, but the 2 shots range lasts only 15 studs, which is only slightly beyond knifing range. Otherwise, the M1911 takes down a full healed opponent in 3 shots from 15 to 53 studs and a constant 4 shots over 54 studs and beyond. So, in terms of raw damage, it can be well compared to the MP412 REX. The M1911 does not have the uncommon headshot multiplier like the MP412, but a headshot with this .45ACP pistol still deals some serious damage, grace to the high raw damage. With good accuracy, this guns can be deadly, since you can quickly 2HKO full health enemies in close quarters with a body shot and a headshot. This weapon will have a very low TTK if you have a good trigger finger and can get past the recoil. The M1911 fires quite fast, at 720 RPM, meaning a near unlimited rate of fire cap when tapping the mouse, but the magazine holds only 7 rounds, plus 1 in the chamber. On one hand, the gun has a need to be reloaded frequently. But, on another hand, this ROF gives the M1911 the highest DPS/HTK of the secondary firearms in game. This fast rate of fire can also be used to spam in close range in case of emergency. At medium range and over, if the player shoots too fast, the gun will be affected by the recoil, which is a little bit higher than the M9 and will become inaccurate. And with the low magazine capacity, some players may find it unsuitable for their playstyle. Though, the M1911 is still deadly shooting at a controlled fire rate at medium range as its damage at these range is the same as the SKS minimum damage. At long range, it will be difficult to get a hit with the M1911 due to the low zooming capacity comparing to primary weapons. Lowering your sensitivity if you are a dedicated marksman is a good idea. Do the same thing you would do for the SKS to lower recoil, like taking time to aim, especially with the low magazine. In the end, the M1911 is a quite balanced weapon, it trades magazine capacity for a better DPS/TTK. Pros and Cons Pros: * High raw damage * Fast rate of fire for its damage output * Still dangerous at medium range as the minimum damage is quite high * Tied with the VSS Vintorez for lowest TTK out of all the weapons in the game Neutral: * When firing fast, the average recoil pattern is more center, since the gun dips down after the upward kick. This is good in close quarters, but worse off at long range. Cons: * Low magazine size, when spammed fires all bullets very quickly * Low 2-hit range * Demanding in CQC accuracy * High aiming recoil when spammed Gallery M1911.png Trivia * The M1911 was introduced in the Demo/Alpha stage of Phantom Forces, and later removed upon release of the Beta for Phantom Forces. Many Alpha Testers were thrilled to have it re-added. ** In the Alpha version, the M1911 actually had an underbarrel rail. It more closely resembled the M10870/M45A1 CQBP then it did the M1911A1. * The M1911 is still in limited use in the U.S Army (mainly under the M45A1 CQBP version) due to its reliability and higher stopping power than the 9mm. * Originally, in the test place, the rank required to unlock the gun was 14. * The Mosin Nagant and M1911 are the oldest weapons in the game, both having been used in World War 1 and World War 2. * Besides sharing ammo with all pistols (except Deagle and MP412), it also shares ammunition with the UMP 45, which is the only other weapon in the game that is chambered in .45 ACP. * The M1911's hammer length in-game is very exaggerated. * When using an optic attachment, the spring housing cover on the front is removed as well. * The front iron sights are green and the rear iron sights are red, giving it the most unique glowing iron sights in-game. ** This can be seen as a homage to the holiday season, as red and green are considered "Christmas" colors and the gun was released a few weeks away from Christmas. Category:Semi-Auto Secondaries Category:Secondary Weapons